


吴亦凡相关/泥塑/搞小妈

by donutsriver



Category: ALL KRIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsriver/pseuds/donutsriver
Summary: 搞男小妈
Kudos: 21





	吴亦凡相关/泥塑/搞小妈

老头子接他回来的那天我和一帮脏模在游轮上鬼混，回家已经是三天后，老头子照旧飞去地球对面谈生意，菲佣在准备饭菜，看到我，又去添一副碗筷。他起得很晚，吃饭前才趿拉着拖鞋从卧室出来，撞见我吓了一跳，怔怔的，也不知道打招呼。

那天他穿了很薄的丝绸睡衣，坐在我对面，拿筷子时袖管滑到肘上，露出几条新鲜的伤痕。

他很紧张，搁下筷子匆匆回去，再出来时换了棉卫衣和收口的运动裤。

我觉得很好笑。他大概以为我不清楚我父亲的性癖。那老头子就是个虐待狂，我妈死了之后他接回来那么多，每个都被他打过。他那根鸡巴早就不管用了，操几下就射，过后总特别愤怒，折磨人，往那些人下体塞乱七八糟的东西，打他们，主要是打，有用鞭子或皮带，也有时候抓到什么就用什么。

以前老头子喜欢玩女的，但女人娇贵，不经折腾，他还差点因此吃了官司，后来就专玩小男孩，越不懂事的越好上手，腻了就砸钱甩掉，换一个新的。

而且可能虐待男孩儿会让老头子觉得自己早泄阳痿不那么可悲吧，钱和权势就是他的鸡巴，而真正长鸡巴的健全人却只能被蹂躏，被虐待，用不了那根正常的东西。

噢。知道这么多，是因为我偷偷看过。每个人。

所以虽然错失了他的“初夜”，但后来，我仍见过许多次。在卧室是最方便的，那里被我装了摄像头，客厅阳台也有见到，他被那根丑陋短小的东西插，也被别的东西捅，他习惯隐忍，总是咬着嘴唇，不太愿意叫出声，也不哭，疼得狠了也只是小声讨饶，委委屈屈。他是有些能耐的，有一张好面皮，个子虽然高得过头，性子倒温和，颇有些做玩物的自觉，受了我的气也不会去吹枕边风。我喜欢为难他，也并不是针对，所有我的“小妈”我都为难过。对女人的时候我还小，只知道破坏化妆品和衣服，对男人时我已经成年了，我只需要喊他们一声：

“小妈。”

我知道他很不喜欢，每次叫他，他都会露出委屈的表情，嗫嚅着想反驳，又说不上话。说起这个，他那张嘴确实不错，殷红得像两片充血的阴唇，紧紧裹着那根总是在他身体里插不过十下就射的肉棒。老头子特别喜欢让他口，再射到脸上去。精液滴滴答答从眉骨落到眼睛里，他会难受得皱起小脸，愈发我见犹怜。

他因美貌和温顺而受宠，所以虽然经常也挨打，却都没有太过，而且他那双手，老头子不会动的。他以前是个钢琴老师，小有些名气，登过台，上过电视。

今天他也在落地窗边弹琴，外面下雪，雪片在他身后飘飘摇摇。本应赏心悦目的一幅画面，只是弹琴的人有些心不在焉，脸颊不正常的潮红，一直弹错，指骨像僵住了似的。

“小妈，一早就起来弹琴呀，昨天和我爸折腾这么晚不累吗？”

调戏还是要调戏的，由于他的忍让，我得寸进尺，话越来越露骨。

可今天他真的不在状态，一直颦着双眉，很不好受的样子。家里开着地暖不冷，他穿了件褐色圆领薄毛衫，脖颈和锁骨都裸露着，我用眼睛绕着他那块皮肤逡巡，几乎露骨。他不是傻子，当然知道被一个男人这样盯着看意味着什么，平日里他会装作有事逃开，今天却一动不动，到最后甚至阖上双眼，攥紧拳头，咬合肌轻轻抽搐。

他像在做什么决定。过了几分钟，他望向我，湿漉漉的眼睛和发红的眼角，一窝水裹在里面，强忍着没掉出来，嘴唇紧抿，像最后的挣扎，又像羞愤、懊恼，也许还带着一些恨。

“少爷……”

他轻声喊我，竟然掐了小嗓，有些甜到发腻。他平时声音蛮沉的，但跟老头子做的时候，被逼着叫床，就会拔高声调，像现在这样。

我也不知道为什么，也许被他那张精致的脸上泫然欲泣的表情勾出了熊心豹子胆，我伸手勾了勾他的下巴，又用拇指反复碾磨两瓣嘴唇。

“小妈，对着儿子发骚？”我说得更难听，并试着把指头塞进他嘴里，“嫌我爸满足不了你？骚货。”

他脸上痛苦的神色一闪而过，随后顺从地吮住我的指头，舌尖反复扫过，像他舔鸡巴那样舔这根指头。机不可失，我马上抽掉指头，让他跪在地板上，换了我自己的鸡巴杵到面前。

“吃这个。”

他顺从，照吞了，小嘴紧紧吮着那根肉棒，两腮因用力吸吮而凹陷，任由我在里面抽插捣弄，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“早他妈想操你了。在我爸那你没高潮过吧，试试儿子的大鸡巴啊，我可和我爸不一样。”

我故意用下流话刺激他。我必须承认他漂亮到让我生出觊觎之心已久，只不过我怕轻易动手，他真的会去告状，到时候老头子停了我的卡，可就没钱出去潇洒了，划不来。

但今天，我觉得能干他一次，什么都值了。

不是我故意夸大，我确实要比很多男的时间长些，这也算是病吧，但这病能让骚逼们都被操到服服帖帖。他吸到腮帮子酸了都没吸出来，最后还先委屈了，吐出来，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝：“好累，怎么这么难弄……”

我捏他的脸，让他抬头看我：“口不出来，就得用别的地方，这点道理还要儿子教您么，小妈？”

他终于被连声的小妈弄到气愤，抱怨着：“谁是你小妈，我是男的。”

我蹲下身扒他的衣服，毛衣下面果然是裸着的，白皙的皮肤上新旧血痕交错，多数都是被抽出来的，也有几块团状的淤青，大概磕到了什么地方造成的。他还是乖顺，克制着颤抖，也克制着挣扎，直到我扒下他裤子，发现他挂空挡根本没穿内裤，阴茎根部套着指头那么宽的银色金属箍，在他微微勃起的状态下已经紧到陷进肉里，另外有一根链条一直连到后穴，我让他跪趴下去，试着抽出来一小节，原来是根假鸡巴，还带电，震动麻手。

这他妈的……我被老头子这招弄懵了，这他妈的是变相给他戴了个贞操带，后面一直被操着，前面还不允许勃起，难怪他早上难受成那样，最后选择勾引我寻求帮助。

“帮我……帮我弄下来吧，我好难受……”

他哀哀地呻吟，求着我。

“你想要的我给你，我知道……知道你在看，我知道的……花盆里、书柜里，还有路由器旁边的空插头，我都知道的……”

他细数出我摆的几个摄像头。我笑了一声，难怪他没让老头子厌了，着实是有手段的，乖顺隐忍只不过是他不想触霉头，不管是老头子的，还是我的。

“好，我帮你解开可以，但是以后我想操你，无论什么时候，都不能拒绝。”

“好、好。”他忙不迭应声，“少爷，我会的。”

“会什么？”

“会、会……”他终于掉了颗泪，嘴唇哆嗦着，“会让少爷操，只要少爷想要，随时都可以操我……”

“小妈你可真疼儿子。”我吹了声口哨，咬咬他的耳朵，转身去书房。老头子不会藏东西，就知道用保险柜，我几年前就摸清楚密码了，不过里面没钱，就没动过。果然，打开柜门，我在一个小盒子里找到了一根很细小的长条形铁片，打开了锁扣，帮他释放出阴茎，他爽得两眼翻白，连续射了三股，浑身瘫软倚在钢琴旁。

“不能休息啊，小妈。”

我跪爬着靠近他，两手绕到膝窝下一抽，他整个人仰倒，两腿M字分开，露出蜜穴和里面那根玩具的尾端。

“用我的换它吧？”

我缓缓把假鸡巴拔出来，他的小穴比嘴还灵活，一口一口吸得好紧。

“好……”

他答应着，主动掰开臀肉，“少爷，操我吧。”

  
END


End file.
